


Sunday Afternoon

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: For the past few months, you have noticed a change in your relationship with a certain Avenger and you can’t help but wonder if this is the end.





	Sunday Afternoon

There wasn’t a moment that you could point at and say ‘there, that was when things changed’, it was just a gradual ebbing away but once you had seen it you couldn’t ‘unsee’ it. In fact, you had begun to wonder if the others had noticed, if you had been the last one to see. Sitting on the roof of the compound you didn’t even turn when you heard footsteps approach which you knew were his. He sat down next to you and a silence enfolded you both for a few moments. “We need to talk.” His four words pierced through the quiet and you took a deep breath, bracing yourself for what you knew was coming.

You had been wondering how he would break the news, that he didn’t love you anymore, that this relationship was dead. It made sense that he would tell you face to face. He wasn’t the type of guy who would simply send a text message or slide a post-it note under your door. He wasn’t Tony. The long ‘Dean John’ letter would be more Bucky’s thing, possibly Steve. Yeah, Steve hated seeing any pain he caused people. He would probably start to tell a girl to her face and almost instantly change his mind and stay in the relationship for a few more weeks before he found the courage to break her heart. You wouldn’t want a letter. Words deliberately captured permanently on paper for you to go over and analyses, causing the pain to stab at your heart over and over again. No. You were glad this wasn’t a letter. It also wasn’t the drunken 3 am call from a friends house, which was Scott's method. Not only did the poor girl get dumped but she also had to deal with being woken up! You would much rather be sat out in the sun, looking down on Wanda and Vision playing catch while Steve and Bucky leaned on the fence laughing. The reminder that even though your life was about to fall apart at the seams everything else just carried on as normal. Just a typical Sunday afternoon.

You look over at Clint and see he is looking out over the scene below with a sense of detachment and you look up at the clouds that lazily made their way through the bright azure sky. There wasn’t going to be a big argument, no deep conversation where you went into the whys and wherefores of the situation. You knew he was searching for a way to let you down easy, to lessen the blow. Here was the man you loved with every fiber of your being trying to find the kindest way of saying goodbye and if your heart wasn’t already breaking that sure as hell would have done it. 

It wasn’t as if you had been fighting more recently. Sure, there were your usual squabbles about nothing much but it was the silence that had been the scary thing to realise. Those moments when you would walk into a room where he was deep in conversation with Nat and they would both clam up as soon as they noticed you. Those moments just before sleep where once you would have discussed your day were now filled with a void of wordlessness leaving you to drift off into an uneasy sleep. The silence between you was suffocating. Where once you had found it easy to talk to him about everything now you struggled to find anything to say.

Then there were the times he would go off on a mission without waking you to say goodbye. Of course, when he returned he had said he just didn’t want to wake you when you’d been having such trouble sleeping and his explanation made sense but… you couldn’t help thinking about how you would have felt if he hadn’t come back, if you hadn’t had the chance to tell him you loved him one last time. It hit you that from this moment on you would never that that opportunity ever again and unshed tears blurred your vision.

Other couples would have made this moment into a dramatic spectacle, pulled everyone into the scene with slammed doors and thrown wine bottles. You two weren’t destined for a dramatic goodbye. No running off in the pouring rain or last-minute calls from the airport as one of you left never to return. No. For you, it would be a beautifully sunny Sunday afternoon as the light breeze ruffled the leaves of the nearby trees and Sam gliding through the air trying out his latest adjustments. Clint took a deep breath and turned to look at you. “I’m sorry.”

Blinking rapidly, desperately fighting back the tears you refused to look at him. “Me too.” You whispered, unsure if he even heard you.

“Whatever I’ve done, whatever the reason, just tell me I can fix this.”

“What?” You head snapped up to look at him with a look of confusion as you took in the desperation in his eyes. He was wringing his hands in his lap and a slight quiver to his lower lip almost had you reaching out to pull him to you but he gripped your shoulders and looked at you so earnestly.

“I love you so damned much and if you don’t love me anymore then… at least give me the chance to win you back because I don’t know what I’d do without you. I know things have been a little… off recently but please tell me it’s just a bump in the road, tell me you haven’t given up on us.” You could feel his hands shaking as you opened your mouth to respond, still in shock, this was definitely not what you thought this conversation was going to be.

“Clint I…” you began only for him to burst in.

“You are my whole world and if you want to walk away from all this then I will be right there by your side as we pack our bags together.” There was a moment of silence as you took in his words. You knew how much being part of this team meant to him and for him to even suggest leaving was a very big deal.

“You’d give up all this for us?” Looking at him in wonder a tear escaped and slid down your cheek. Clint reached up and brushed it away gently with his thumb.

“If that’s what it takes I would do it in a heartbeat.” He attempted a smile but he was still so unsure, he had been so certain you were leaving him.

“I thought, I thought you were breaking up with me.” You let out a humorless chuckle and his brow furrowed in confusion.

“What? Why the hell would I be doing that?” The idea that he could ever leave you was just such a ridiculous concept he couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

“You’ve been so distant lately and, I don’t know.” You shrug and smile sadly at him.

“I’ve been so worried about you, I didn’t know what was wrong and I didn’t know how to fix it and you seemed so fragile I didn’t want to ask in case that was the wrong things to do and…” Throwing your arms around him you pulled him in for a tight hug and he finally felt himself relax.

“Always ask. Tell me you love me and just fucking ask me.” You pull back and look at him with such affection that he couldn’t help but know everything was gonna be just fine.

“Will do.” He nodded, a bright grin appearing on his lips before he remembered a tiny detail. “So, we moving out?”

“No, we are staying right here.” The lazy Sunday afternoon sun shone down as you both lost yourselves in a rather heated kiss which conveyed exactly what you meant to each other without any more words.


End file.
